Crimson Cross, Violette
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Après un long voyage, Karl revient enfin dans sa région natale. Depuis son départ durant l'enfance, les lieux ont changé et il peut compter sur la présence d'une habitante de la localité pour la nuit. Cependant, les hurlements des loups bouleversèrent les plans de Violette et Karl. Quel est le secret que cache ce voyageur ?


_Disclamer :_ _ **Crimson cross, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**_ _appartient à_ _ **Kyoko Negishi**_ _et_ _ **Sakae Maeda**_ _. Il a été publié dans les éditions Asuka. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du_ _ **challenge du collectif Noname**_ _, pour l'été 2018, nos derniers moments derrière la porte. Ce thème avait été proposé_ _ **par Ongi**_ _._

 _« Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serais le/la seul.e à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête »._

 _Par la même occasion, des questions ont été posés :_ _ **Dans vos lectures ou vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style « nous deux contre le reste du monde », et pourquoi ?**_

 _J'ai lu beaucoup de livre (roman ou manga) et j'ai toujours aimé les relations qu'entretiennent les différents personnages. S'il en a un duo qui m'a marqué sous ce questionnement, c'est dans une série de roman peu connu :_ _ **Eden city**_ _. L'héroïne,_ _ **Saralyn**_ _, et son partenaire,_ _ **Gaspard**_ _, sont deux agents à la MIB en version vampires, sorciers, loups-garous, etc. … Plus l'histoire s'avance et devient complexe et plus la relation entre ces deux-là se renforça. Au fil des tomes, Gaspard, au début macho et violent, démontre une sensibilité cachée. Il faut attendre Alice Crane et la centralisation sur un autre personnage pour se rendre compte que, quels que soient les événements,_ _ **Gaspard restera fidèle à Saralyn et cherchera à la protéger**_ _._

 _Édition 31/01/2020 : Ce texte a été corriger par Kinaï du discord_

* * *

 **Violette**

Revenir sur sa terre natale lui remonta de désagréables souvenirs.

Karl ne pouvait pas oublier son impuissance face à son ennemi juré de jeunesse. En dépit des pouvoirs liés à son sang, il n'était pas parvenu à empêcher la mise à mort de Flora, sa seule amie qui avait accepté de lui parler. Pour lui, elle avait été un soutien. Elle avait fait fi des discours sur sa famille après le départ, sans raison, du père du garçon. Il avait fallu qu'un vampire débarquât une nuit pour comprendre le patronyme du garçon. Karl Van Helsing, tel est son nom complet.

Depuis des générations, la famille Van Helsing chassait les êtres nocturnes nommés Vampires. En tant que descendant de cette famille, il possédait également le pouvoir d'exterminer ces créatures. Les villageois finirent par le découvrir eux aussi, et ils lui avaient reproché de ne pas avoir à sauver la jeune femme.

Pour le protéger, sa mère avait quitté ces terres devenues un enfer pour son fils.

Quand il fut assez grand pour se battre, Karl parcourut le mond à la recherche d'Eliot, le vampire ayant transformé Flora. Son chemin, Karl croisa cette dernière, devenue immortelle et désirant sa mort.

Pour la libérer de sa condition, il avait dû se résoudre à lui tirer une balle en argent en plein cœur. Il s'était maudit lui-même, mais avait fait la promesse de tuer ce vampire, même si pour cela, il devait prendre l'éternité.

Son ennemi juré s'était moqué de lui. Le garçon ne savait pas ce que c'était de s'ennuyer éternellement. Puis, il gratifia le serment du jeune homme d'un cadeau empoisonné.

Karl fut transformé en vampire par Eliot.

Depuis ce jour, la haine de l'ancien mortel s'était dirigée vers ce monstre moqueur.

En deux cents ans, Karl n'était pas parvenu à pourfendre son géniteur. Sa quête sans fin le poussa à marcher sans but ni raison à sa poursuite. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à son lieu de départ, dans la région qui l'avait vu naître. Il le réalisa quand il remarqua la petite chaumière délabrée au fin fond de la forêt et à l'apparence familière.

Au début, il crut à une hallucination. Mais, quand il passa sa main sur la porte en bois, attaquée par les termites, il reconnut le toucher de son ancienne maison. Avec le temps, la nature avait repris ses droits dans ce lieu laissé à l'abandon.

Karl ferma les yeux.

Le visage de sa mère lui remonta en mémoire. Il revit son sourire maternel et sa douce voix mélodieuse chantonnée des cantines. Il aimait bien l'écouter, allongé près du feu réchauffant leur repas. Ce souvenir lointain lui sembla presque irréel, comme si le petit garçon n'était pas lui.

— Qui êtes-vous donc ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Karl tourna son visage vers la propriétaire de la voix.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, encore à la fleur de l'âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en demi-queue de cheval, et une mèche tombait le long de son cou jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle portait une robe en lin marron sans manches et un large décolleté qui laissait entrevoir une chemise blanche aux longues manches bouffantes. Entre ses mains se tenait un panier en osier.

Karl la trouva très belle, comme ce le fut pour Flora, Roseline et Maria ; ces trois femmes avaient marqué sa mémoire par leurs actions et leurs volontés, avant de mourir par sa faute.

En s'attardant à sa nuque, Karl commença à sentir la soif venir. Son ouïe surdéveloppée se concentra sur les battements de cœur rampant dans les veines de la jeune femme. Cependant, il se rappela sa résolution. Il lui fallait enfouir ses bas instincts vampiriques au plus profond de son être pour éviter de sombrer.

— Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? demanda l'inconnue.

Karl déglutit et avala sa salive.

En l'observant, il ne parvenait pas à la trouver dans sa mémoire ou la nommer. Après tant d'années, il ne lui était pas d'étonnement que la population locale change.

Il s'éloigna de la maisonnette, en ruine, envahit par les plantes grimpantes. Il maintint une certaine distance pour garder maître de lui-même.

— Désolé de vous importuner. Je suis qu'un simple voyageur, répondit Karl. J'ai vu cette maison à l'abandon, et je me suis dit…

— Elle l'est depuis des années. On raconte qu'elle avait été la résidence d'un démon.

Karl fut surpris par cette révélation. Il joncha les yeux de la belle inconnue à la recherche d'un mensonge. Ses iris cristallins brillèrent de pureté et d'honnêteté. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il fut attristé par la façon dont son histoire avait été modelée avec le temps.

— C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… souffla Karl, à lui-même.

La femme s'approcha de lui sans crainte. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau pour lui dire :

— Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez dormir chez moi. Vous serez plus confortablement installé.

— Non. Je préfèrerais trouver une auberge. Vous ne devriez pas inviter de parfaits inconnus, déclina Karl. La nuit, de sombres créatures peuvent vous attaquer et vous enlever, argumenta-t-il.

— Qu'ils essayent. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, rétorqua la femme.

Un sourire malicieux gratifia le visage parfait de cette dernière. Elle se tourna pour revenir au chantier d'où elle était venue. Puis, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

— Alors ? Vous venez ?

Mal à l'aise, les muscles du jeune vampire se raidirent. Il resta un instant immobile. Puis, il accepta de la suivre avant d'apporter ses suspicions à son encontre.

Durant leur chemin, les loups s'étaient mis à hurler. À chaque instant, ils crurent l'animal sauvage proche d'eux et cela rendait nerveuse la femme.

Tout en gardant une certaine distance, Karl découvrit le nom de sa nouvelle rencontre, Violette.

Elle vivait un peu plus loin, dans une clairière, avec son mari. Cet élément le rassura, car il n'était pas face à une femme isolée. Mais dès l'instant où elle révéla qu'il était en chasse depuis deux jours, il considéra qu'il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps avec elle. Or, le duo était déjà arrivé devant la maisonnette, à moitié enfoncé dans le sol terreux.

Violette ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers lui tout en constatant son trouble.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? Rentrez !

Le mal venait d'être fait, au grand dam de la propriétaire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle invita à un vampire à entrer et supprima la dernière barrière qui la protégeait encore de lui. Malgré tout, comme elle ne connaissait pas son secret, il pouvait espérer de dormir une nuit sans danger.

Karl passa le seuil de la porte.

— Merci beaucoup, Violette, répondit le vampire d'un sourire charmeur.

L'intérieur parut dans un premier temps froid et terne.

Violette posa son panier sur la table en bois et s'approcha du foyer pour allumer le feu.

Le temps que celui-ci réchauffe la pièce, le regard du visiteur scruta les différents éléments. La maison était en réalité une grotte naturelle aménagée. D'ici et là, on observait des meubles faits sur mesure, réduisant la salle commune. Des clous servaient à pendre les animaux chassés et un fusil sur la cheminée. Dans le fond, on voyait deux portes menant aux chambres ou au garde-manger.

Savoir ces éléments réconforta Karl, car il craignait la lumière du soleil.

— Installez-vous, Karl.

Soudain, le hurlement d'un loup parvint de nouveau à leurs oreilles.

— Nous ne sommes pourtant pas une nuit de pleine lune, déclara Violette, surprise.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, sauf ceux des prédateurs. Elle ressemblait à ceux d'une meute à recherche d'une proie.

Karl devinait aisément l'objet de leur attention. Son poing se serra, à l'idée de cette chasse précipitée.

Dans ce chant hostile, les habitants de la forêt réclamaient la vie du jeune vampire, après avoir provoqué la mort de Rosine, la dernière prêtresse. Pris aux pièges, ses poursuivants le retrouveraient rapidement. Il mettait Violette en danger, en restant avec elle. Il devait se rendre auprès de ses contractants tout en demandant un délai supplémentaire.

Un volet se referma brusquement. Puis, un second.

Karl observa Violette barricader la maison sans la moindre hésitation. Quand elle eu fini son travail, elle s'installa en face de lui. Sous la lueur de la bougie, Karl se sentait envoûter par la femme. De nouveau, il eut envie de la mordre.

— Nous serons tranquilles pour la nuit. Heureusement que je vous ai trouvé, autrement, nous aurons retrouvé votre cadavre.

— Je te remercie, Violette. Mais je pense que je devrais partir.

Ces mots l'interpellaient. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Ils sont à ma recherche et je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous.

— Expliquez-vous, intervint Violette, après son léger silence.

Karl réunit son courage à deux mains. Il devait lui révéler son identité, son histoire et son crime. Après une profonde respiration, il reprit :

— Il y a deux cents ans, j'ai rencontré une femme, Roseline, qui vivait seule au milieu de la forêt. J'étais blessé. Elle m'a pansé et a veillé sur moi. Malheureusement, nous fûmes attaqués par un vampire et j'y ai perdu mon œil.

— Attends ! Tu as bien dit, il y a deux cents ans, rétorqua Violette, confuse. Mais, je vois que tu les as tous. Seriez-vous un...

— Un vampire, oui, coupa Karl. J'ai été transformé par l'individu que je poursuivais.

Sous la révélation, Violette s'éloigna promptement de son invité. Elle prit un couteau de cuisine et le pointa vers lui.

— Partez, vampire !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Karl ressentit le même amusement qu'Eliot face à ses vaines menaces. En voyant la lame banale, il eut envie de se relever de sa chaise et se planter lui-même. Comme tout immortel, seuls les pieux ou les balles en argent pouvaient le tuer. Malgré tout, il contint ses pulsions en restant assis.

— Violette. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Je vous le promets.

— Qui pourrait croire un monstre, rétorqua Violette, apeurée.

Sous ses protestations, Karl comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner ni continuer son récit. Sachant la nature mettant mal à l'aise son hôte, il se leva de sa chaise, résolu à quitter les lieux. Voir sa réaction le rassurait, elle n'accueillera plus d'inconnu chez elle. Heureusement, elle était tombée sur lui, un vampire prêchant le seigneur.

Il s'approcha de la porte. Violette tendait toujours son couteau vers lui sous ses tremblements. Il se courba l'échine avant de sortir à la belle étoile.

Ce soir-là, la lune croissait et avait une jolie teinte blanche. Le souffle du vent caressait son visage et fit virevolter ses cheveux blonds. Libre de cette grotte, il se sentait revivre. Son soulagement s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit cinq loups s'approcher de lui.

Violette sursauta à leurs grognements et s'enferma à double tour. Elle constata qu'ils s'intéressaient uniquement au vampire quand ce dernier se laissa encercler par la meute. Rapidement, d'autres individus grossissaient les rangs. Le cœur battant, la femme du chasseur respira fortement. Puis, elle se précipita vers le fusil placé sur la cheminée et s'en saisit. Puis, elle ouvrit légèrement le volet afin d'entrevoir la scène se préparant en face de lui.

Les loups entouraient encore l'homme au long manteau brun. Lui-même se tenait droit avec quiétude. Dès qu'il fit un pas vers l'un d'entre eux, le chef de la bande, un grognement parvint à ses oreilles.

Seul face aux loups Karl ressemblait à un mouton sacrificiel.

À cette constatation, Violette se sentit coupable de l'avoir rejeté à cause de sa nature. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, nauséeuse. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit de sa cabane, l'arme sous le bras. Son intrusion provoqua du mouvement chez la meute, et tourna leur attention vers elle l'espace d'un instant.

— Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça, vampire. Après avoir ôté la vie de notre dernière prêtresse, tu t'es abreuvé de son sang, répondit la voix grave d'une bête. Mon père m'a révélé cette histoire. Il tenait de son père que lui a raconté le sien, et cela depuis deux cents ans. Tu portes sur toi la marque de tes crimes avec cet œil vert. Si mes ancêtres ont accepté ta requête, il n'en est pas de même pour moi. Je veux ta vie ou cette femme subira notre courroux à ta place.

— Je ne vous le permettrai pas !

Alarmé, Karl se précipita vers Violette et se positionna entre elle et les animaux sauvages. Surprise par sa vitesse, Violette lâcha son unique protection et recula d'un pas. Ses prières ne lui serviraient pas, il le savait. La colère des prédateurs ne s'estompera pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas accompli leur vengeance.

Derrière le corps du vampire, Violette remarqua l'approche de la meute. Elle devait retrouver l'abri dans sa demeure, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Le choc l'avait pétrifiée.

— Je suis prêt à recevoir ta fureur le moment venu, seigneur de la forêt. Mais laissez cette femme rentrer chez elle en toute sécurité.

— Ne serait-ce pas une façon de t'enfuir, vampire ? contredit la voix du canidé.

— J'ai une quête à accomplir avant d'accepter votre sentence. Je l'ai promis à ton ancêtre. Sa sagesse m'a écoutée en dépit de sa rage.

— Penses-tu continuer à fuir éternellement, lâche. Je le refuse !

La seconde d'après le loup s'attaqua à Karl, suivit rapidement par ses confrères. Sous le regard apeuré de la femme, ils déchiquetèrent lentement le vampire dont la régénération devenait difficile. Les larmes coulaient le long du visage de Violette et sa voix s'enrailla à maintes reprises. Finalement, en voyant le sang innonder le sol, elle prit tout son courage pour hurler à plein poumon :

— Mais arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer !

Soudainement, un éclair étrange alourdit l'atmosphère. Les grognements et l'attaque cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Chaque parcelle de la peau de Violette transpirait, incapable de comprendre l'origine de son mal-être sous ce silence imposant.

D'instinct, les canidés s'éloignaient de leur proie.

Surgit des ténèbres une créature bien plus ignoble que les loups. Un homme au long cheveu de jais et au teint pâle apparut. Ses yeux larges se posèrent sur le vampire agonisant avec moquerie. Cependant, on pouvait également noter une lueur d'énervement au travers de ses iris. Il marcha au centre du troupeau avec prestance et nul ne s'attaqua à cet être puissant et existant depuis des millénaires.

Habituellement, Eliot se dirigeait vers les femmes et leur susurrer des mots doux à la promesse éternelle. Or, quand il vit son jouet, son autre moitié, au seuil de la mort, la contrariété avait pris le pas. Il posa un genou à terre près de lui.

À nouveau, il fut témoin des difficultés de régénération de sa propriété. Normalement, elle ne mettait pas autant de temps, mais Karl n'était pas le genre à s'abreuver de sang. Il rejetait sa condition vampirique par tous les pores de sa peau. Sa main s'approcha tendrement de Karl, mais le vampire s'empara des cheveux de son jouet et le souleva violemment.

— Cela fait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu, mon cher ami, et regarde comment je te trouve, annonça Eliot, d'un sourire moqueur. Tu devrais penser à boire du sang, si tu ne veux pas mourir. Vois-tu, ça sera vraiment dommage qu'on arrive à de telles extrémités.

Son attention se posa sur la femme, accolée contre le mur. Une seconde lui suffit pour comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas attiré par ses formes voluptueuses et féminines. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait n'était pas celle d'une vierge ni la représentation de la pureté. Aussitôt, il oublia son existence pour se concentrer sur l'homme.

Eliot passa sa main et caressa légèrement cette peau sans vie ni âge. Puis, il la porta au niveau de ses lèvres. Mués par l'instinct, les crocs de Karl s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son maître et il but son sang. Tandis que le liquide carmin pénétra son corps, les larmes du jeune vampire coulèrent le long de sa joue. Cette expression douloureuse sur son visage amusa Eliot. Il devinait le combat intérieur en lui à mesure que son venin rampa dans ses veines. Positivement, il passa son bras autour du garçon aux yeux vairons. Il fusilla les bêtes ensanglantées de ses iris rougeoyants, s'assombrissant d'une couleur démoniaque.

— Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à sa torture. Mais je dois vous dire qu'en dépit des années, il est toujours aussi fragile et volontaire de mourir. Il m'a promis de me chasser pour l'éternité et le voir se débattre m'offre beaucoup de divertissement. Sachez que cet homme m'appartient avant tout et j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort. Or, il ne me semble pas vous avoir ordonné de le tuer.

— Il a assassiné notre prêtresse, nous demandons réparation à ce préjudice. Si tu te tiens au travers de notre chemin, nous t'éliminerons.

— Croyez-vous avoir la force de le faire ? Menaça Eliot en sortant les crocs.

Sous l'aura ténébreuse du vampire âgé de plusieurs millénaires, les loups reculèrent de peur. Eliot rompit le lien qui l'unissait à Eliot pour rappeler la chaîne de commandement au chef de la meute.

— Cette femme lui a offert son œil et son sang pour lui permettre de me poursuivre. Elle a suivi mes directives pour sauver ce raté, raconta Eliot sans la moindre compassion.

— Alors, nous te considérons également comme le meurtrier de notre prêtresse, vampire.

— Soit ! Si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Toujours spectatrice, Violette ne parvient pas à réagir. Elle observa les clans se toiser hostilement. Ces maigres connaissances sur cette histoire lui faisaient comprendre que Karl avait été transformé en vampire par cet individu. En dépit de sa froideur, un lien profond réunissait ces deux êtres. La preuve était sa venue en ses lieux sans la moindre raison. Une femme avait trouvé la mort et Karl en était responsable.

Les loups s'attaquèrent à Eliot sans plus attendre. Ils avaient beau être nombreux, l'homme parvenait à leur tenir tête et tua en un coup après chaque assauts. À un moment, l'un d'entre eux plongea vers Karl, encore affaibli. En un éclair, Eliot le protégea.

Après avoir raté un battement de cœur, Violette se précipita vers le corps inanimé. À l'instant où ses mains se posèrent sur lui, Eliot intervint en retirant ses mains par un geste brusque et la griffant au passage.

— Ne le touche pas, femme. Il m'appartient !

Effrayée, Violetta s'éloigna du protecteur de Karl. Elle constata très clairement qu'un monde la séparait de ces deux hommes. Eliot avait sciemment attisé la rage canine contre lui. En le voyant, elle comprit le sens de ses mots. Il n'y aura jamais que lui et Karl. Il sera le seul à ses côtés quand les loups atteindront la porte, hurlant pour obtenir sa tête. Mais contrairement aux dires d'Eliot, Karl refusait cette vie et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

— Je le protégerai, persifla Violette. Je le sauverai de vous et de votre perfidie, car c'est un enfant du seigneur.

— Crois-tu avoir la force, femme ? questionna Eliot sans rompre le combat.

— Je ne suis pas forte. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez poussé cette femme à se suicider. Karl ne boira jamais pleinement le sang d'une innocente. En dépit des ténèbres grandissantes, il vous affrontera sans relâche au nom de Dieu. Le meurtrier, ce n'est pas lui, mais vous !

Eliot eut un rictus amusé en voyant les sages paroles de Violette. Cependant, il les considéra comme caduques, car elle ne connaissait pas Karl comme lui.

— Si j'ai commis une injustice ou un crime digne de morts, je ne refuse pas de mourir...

Eliot perdit son sourire à la prononciation des prières saintes de Karl. Une partie de sa force l'abandonna. Par la même occasion, les mots brûlèrent la gorge du chasseur et le marquèrent d'une croix chrétienne. En dépit de la douleur ressentie, Karl poursuivit sa récitation avec conviction.

— Mais si leurs accusations contre moi sont fausses, personne n'a le droit de me livrer à eux.

— Tu continues à t'accrocher à ton dieu, même s'il t'a abandonné.

— Ma chair frissonne de l'épouvante que tu m'inspires, et je crains tes sentences, répondit Karl. J'applique le droit et la justice. Ne m'abandonne pas à mes oppresseurs.

Eliot tomba à genou à terre, affaiblit par les paumes de Karl. Son regard le toisa avec hostilité les yeux ardents de son opposé.

Les loups profitaient de cette déstabilisation pour attaquer le vampire tout puissant. En l'espace d'une seconde, il succomba sous leurs crocs, victime de la même barbarie effectuée sur Karl. À la fin, ils observaient le garçon aux cheveux d'or dont l'expression de mélancolie s'empara de lui.

En voyant la dépouille de son ennemi mortel, Karl réalisa à peine la fin de son voyage. Il pourra rendre à la forêt l'œil qu'il avait volé et verser le sang promis. Cependant, il ne ressentait pas le repos éternel espéré à cette tournure. Il sentait comme un vide s'installer en lui.

— Violette. Rentrez chez vous et n'y ressortez pas.

— Karl. Il peut avoir une autre conclusion à cette histoire.

— Non, il n'en a pas. Ma quête est terminée et je n'ai plus besoin de retarder l'échéance.

Violette s'arrêta en voyant les yeux résolus de ce bel inconnu. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée de rompre ses fiançailles pour suivre cet homme lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant, elle resta en retraite.

— Soit. Mais permettez-moi de prier pour vous.

Karl hocha la tête. Il se leva tout en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la forêt luxuriante. Derrière lui, les prières angéliques le guidaient. Son voyage s'arrêta dans cette cabane, celle où il avait vécu. Les loups survivants l'entouraient. L'exécution promise, deux cents ans auparavant, ne fut pas rompue par des paroles inutiles. Seul un grognement d'hostilité annonça le début de la sentence.

Sans prévenir, les ténèbres assombrirent le ciel étoilé. Karl ressentit une aura familière, celle qui l'avait toujours accompagné durant sa nouvelle vie. Avant de pouvoir réagir, elle le protégea et tua ses geôliers. Un baiser éphémère se posa sur ses lèvres, celle d'Eliot, et il perdit connaissance.

— Croyais-tu m'avoir battu, mon cher Karl ? Je te pensais plus perspicace.

Eliot s'était joué de lui et il comptait bien profiter de l'éternité pour le manipuler. Ce fil rouge, teinté de sang et de haine, maintiendra cette promesse encore des siècles. À son réveil, Karl découvrit le corps inanimé de Violette. Pour éviter le même destin, il enfonça un pieu dans son cœur. À l'instant où elle partit en cendre, une seule phrase marqua son esprit.

« Nous nous combattrons l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »


End file.
